Destined for Greatness
by Cameron Reese Slytherin
Summary: Harry gets two letters instead of the standard Hogwarts Letter. Dumbledore prides himself on his not so ingenious plans and its his downfall. Mr Harry Potter is a no nonsense kinda guy. Its no surprise that he is destined for greatness. There were be lots of changes in the Wizarding World when Harry Potters deems it ready. Slash, Femslash and Het. Mpreg. Creature/HJP. Bashing/W/G/D
1. No more Leverage

**Destined for Greatness**

**Summary: Harry gets two letters instead of the standard Hogwarts Letter. Dumbledore prides himself on his not so ingenious plans and its his downfall. Mr Harry Potter is a no nonsense kinda guy. Its no surprise that he is destined for greatness. There were be lots of changes in the Wizarding World when Harry Potters deems it ready**

**A/N: Please review and Follow. Hope people like this.**

**Relationships:  
**

Roger Davies/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Barty Crouch Jr, Tom Marvolo Riddle/Harry Potter(another Harry),Regulus Black/Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus Lestrange/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Rabastan Lestrange/Sirius Black, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Charlie Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bellatrix Black Lestrange.

**Tags:  
**

Soul Splitting, Mpreg, Fpreg, Pregnancy, Marriage, Weasley/Granger/Dumbledore/Bashing, Snape Bashing, Independent/Powerful/Evil/Dom/Creature/Harry Potter, Character Death, Soul merging, Pureblood/Cunning/Harry Potter Differnt School than Hogwarts, Betrayal from friends and family friends

* * *

Its quite funny how just one little thing can change the outcome of a string of '**Unfortunate Events,**' Its also quite funny how fast Everyone is quick to judge you from what they hear from other people than to what they observe from themselves.

A Five year old Harry Potter lay upon his little cot in his Cupboard, he couldn't help but think that he wasn't suppose to grow up in his pitiful condition, call it his over thinking, but unlike most Five year olds who have a warm bed to curl up on, who were in an Orphanage, Who had the love of one or both parents and who are not yet intelligent enough to understand the world around them, Harry James Potter is nothing of the sort. Yes, he may be young, he may not be able to make a difference and he made not have access of the required knowledge but do not take him as a fool.

He knew that there was more than his parents dying in a car crash, more than the Dursleys' taking him when they don't even want him and more to the word freak than what meets the eye. Call him nosey, Observant or even annoying, but on thing he would not accept being called is a fool or even idiot because he was nothing of the sort. He liked to think of himself as smart for his age.

That one time when he heard Vernon and Petunia, whom he vehemently refuse to call his aunt and uncle talking about some fool them Bumbly-whatever and his Freakish world of Magic mumbo-jumbo, he became alert and made the connection quickly when they also mentioned his Freakish parents getting their dues, he realized that maybe his Mum and Dad didn't die in a car crash as those disgusting Dursleys' first said. Of course they didn't catch him spying, after all, he was supposed to be locked in his Cupboard, sleeping like the unwanted nuisance they thought he was.

Another clue which lead him to believe that his parents were not a bunch of good-for-nothing drunks was the fact that the idiot Vernon said that if they weren't Freaks then they wouldn't have gotten themselves killed had really solidified his thoughts. Did those fools think that they were living in one of those movies where the bad guys seem to always let the good guy hear stuff that he wasn't suppose to? Fools, the bunch of them, it will most definitely be their downfall.

Harry chuckled quietly to himself; He would find out what this Magic mumbo-jumbo that Vernon was talking about is, even if its the last thing he did.

* * *

**7 year old Harry**

He did it! He finally found out what the Whale and Horse were talking about. Magic, he was some sort of Witch or Wizard-whatever and so were his parents. It was really easy to get Vernon and Petunia to talk, all he had to do was get them drunk, like really really drunk. It was really easy to do, if he do say so himself. He did cook for the bastards after all, hell, he could have even killed them, but even people like the Dursleys' had their use. Thanks to a boy named Jake, his vocabulary contained some rather interesting words.

It finally clicked in his mind then when he realized the reason for the strange things happening around him, things of which he didn't want to go into, he doesn't dwell in the past, Thank you very much.

Not so surprising, he didn't feel anything when he found out how his parents died, he didn't know them and it was their fault that they died, I mean what on earth did they expect when they partaked in a Bloody War, literally. As far as he was concerned, -which he was not, the Dursleys' saw to that- their death was already around the corner, not many people are luck to survive that long in a War. He was surprised that the Dursleys' knew so much, but he would blame it on the FACT that they were paid to do the things they were doing to him, buy his own money No Less.

The nerve of that crazy old coot, Vernon's words not this, although, there are starting to become a part of his already impressive vocabulary. Life was about to become alot more interesting in the Dursley Household if the purpling of Vernon's face which was a reaction of the smirk he sent him and the little display of Magic he just used on Dudley.

It was about to get interesting up in the Dursley Household and he thought of this with a smirk on his face.

* * *

**10 year old Harry**

Patience. Harry was not really surprised that he was a patient young man, after all, good things come to those who wait. That lesson was learnt easily by Harry rather than hard. Finding out about him being a Wizard was absolutely the best thing that had ever happened to him. The Dursleys' had tried to take him to an Orphanage, but after Dudley's arm got '**Miraculously broken,**' they didn't even let the idea cross their little minds again.

It was fun being able to control others. Even though Vernon looked like he wanted to kill him and Petunia looked like she wanted to strangle him, they rather liked living as opposed to being 6 feet under.

"Its quite funny seeing you waste of space Muggles carrying your weight around here. That last bit applies to you Vernon and your beach ball of a son," Harry mused with a smirk, he loved watching the Dursleys' lose their composure yet being unable to do him anything.

I guess he forgot to tell you that he went to Diagon Alley where he found out all sorts of things about the Magical world, but, he didn't buy anything, sometimes, it was informative to ask around but dangerous most times. He had ran into a man named Tom, who was a barkeeper at The Leaky Cauldron who had informed him of everything that he needed to know. He didn't need to tell the man his name after all.

He explored the Alley a bit after that, but then came back to Number 4. He didn't have the necessary equipment yet.

He was after all a patient guy and he could wait one more year. Although, he wasn't too sure about going to Hogwarts, by the way Tom was talking, It sounded pretty biased and restricted. He wanted to be the best and he couldn't do that with the restrictive course that Hogwarts offered. He had to find out if there were other schools that were better than Hogwarts.

After all, he deserved nothing but the best. Call it arrogance if you want. To him, it was what he deserved after living with disgusting Muggles like the Dursleys.

* * *

**11 year old Harry**

Well this was unexpected, yes, it certainly is. In both of his hands were two letters, one from Hogwarts, obviously and another from a school called Sudoku Academy which was burnt around the edges. He had to snort at that, but he believed that it was named like that because the game Sudoku was very difficult and challenged the person to develop tactics and think harder than they would have with crossword puzzles. Give him a game like Chess or whatever and he would wipe the floor with whoever thought they could actually defeat him, but then give him a game like Sudoku and he was not embarrassed to see it would have him stuck for days to come.

It also made him feel better when he realized that Muggles like those from Privet Drive would also find it hard to even complete one row in the game as Harry doubted that they could differentiate Your from You're.

Filling away his thoughts for later assessment, he opened the Hogwarts letter and snorted. If it wasn't for the fact that he had went to Diagon Alley then he would be lost. He grew up in the Muggle World for crying out loud and all he read was that he was accepted at Hogwarts and collect his supplies in Diagon Alley of which he would not have even heard of if it wasn't unwillingly disclosed by 'dear' aunty Pet, bless her heart.

Tossing the letter to the side, he opened the one from Sudoku Academy and read Its contents, he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in astonishment.

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

** My name is Lord Hadrian Altair Gaunt and I am the current Headmaster at Sudoku Academy, the name of which I am positive that you are familiar with. I have come to the conclusion that your current residence may be in the Muggle World. If the Wizarding population think for themselves, then they would realize that if you cannot be found in the Magical World then you are obviously in its counterpart, the Muggle World.**

**I realize that an explanation is at hand so therefore, let me not waste anymore time. At Sudoku Academy the use of Wands, which are used by Wizards and Witches to cast spells by use of incantations, are NOT allowed at Sudoku Academy. We cast spells by use of the mind and Focus Stones, which are used to channel Magic from the core in order to perform spells, these stones are embedded into the palms of both hands in order to perform Magic. At Sudoku Academy,these stones are our version of Wands without the prohibition. Unlike the Wands, these stones do not have the Tracer Spell upon it which would alert the Ministry of Magic, which is a form of Court used by the Muggles, about the use of Magic outside of School.**

**On the other hand, the stones will not allow any Wizard or Witch to cast spells outside out school unless said person is in danger of which it can be used. The Stone will always know you are in danger just by accessing your brain. Think of it as another important part of your body, Mr. Potter.**

**Next, our Curriculum is restriction free than those of Hogwarts or even Beauxbatons. Unlike those two School which stick to a Light based Curriculum, Sudoku offers the use of Light, Grey and Dark Magic to its Students. We do not allow unnecessary restrictions upon the subjects taught at our school. The least number of subject that is required is 15, no less than that, and the most is 20. If you choose to do 20 subjects then a Programmed Time Turner is offered to the student which allows them to go back one hour in Time to take classes which have intersected with one another.**

**Below, I will list all the Subjects taught at Sudoku Academy long with an explanation.**

**Light Magic-** Magic used by those who limit themselves of only using Light oriented Spells which leaves the Magical core an extremely bright white color which may darken by Time if the user's intent are not as innocent as they may want other people to believe.

**Grey Magic- **Magic used by those who wish to dabble in both Light and Dark Magic. Grey Magic leaves the Magical Core a distinguishable Grey Color which may or can leave towards either Light or Dark depending if the user wishes to change their mind on what type of Magic they would most comfortably be using.

**Dark Magic-** Magic used by those who wish to limit themselves to a darker spell based affinity. Users who use Dark Magic will find themselves feeling great pain if they use Light spells, it can only be used if their intentions are less than innocent. A person's Magical core will be pitch Black in color and will stay that way until said person wishes to study in Grey Magic as Light Magic will no longer be an option for them.

**Future Magic- **This is Magical that will ONLY be taught to those born as a Seer and then said person will be tested by a Master Seer to validate one's claims of being a Seer. If it is found out that you have lied, then your social standing in the school will deteriorate and therefore the chance at being taught advanced spells is limited. One person has done this and had later dropped out because their chances at being a powerful Wizard was limited.

**Ancient Runes- **This is basically a subject which allows the user to embed markings upon an object which can or may affect the use of the object later on. For example, if you decide to cast Runes upon a dagger which has Non-Magical properties then that dagger can then possess attributes of which the type of Runes embedded will allow.

**Spell Crafting- **This is taught to those who wish to invent their own spells by use of Arithmacy which should only be used under the glare of a full moon because of the delicate properties of which type of spell, its duration and effects etc. This subject will only be taught to those who are determined.

**Arithmacy- **This is basically a form of Muggle Mathematics which can enable a person to create spells and its properties so that the user may not make a mistake which can physically affect them.

**Wand Crafting- **This is a very delicate craft. Although we do not condone the use of Wands, a large majority of Magicals depend on it and therefore this craft is highly sought after. This craft is delicate because you have to be able to recognize which ingredient is compatible with which so as to not have your final creation be volatile.

**Parselmagic-** Although people believe that Parseltongues are basically extinct, Sudoku Academy proves otherwise, Parseltongues are people with the ability to communicate with serpentine like creatures, i.e, Snakes, Dragons etc. Parselmagic can only be used and cast by Parseltongues and unlike Magic done by Wand or Focus Stones, This type of Magic is much more powerful which means its results are even more likely to do of which was desired.

**Shadow Walking- **This is basically a form of Magical Transportation using the shadows all around us, i.e. You are at the left side of a room and wish to go to the right which harbors objects which have shadows, all you do is connect your Magic to the shadow and basically intermingle with it, therefore your physical body will move along with your Magic towards the Shadow.

**Mind Arts- **This subject is required by all students to partake in, Legilimency is basically the Art of guarding one's mind from intrusion and also invade another's mind. Occlumency is the guarding of one's mind while Legilimency is the invasion of one's mind. Learning Mind Arts will make it harder for enemies to infiltrate one's mind to plant false memories or create fake memories and even remove one's memories.

**Care of Magical Creatures- **This subject is basically about identifying Magical Creatures and its effects towards Humans, this class helps you to understand a Creature's danger altitude and it also helps that with humanoid creatures, so as to not disrespect them.

**Astral projection- **This is basically where your physical body is separated from your spiritual body so that you may travel from place to place without restriction, one drawback of this technique is where your Physical Body will reside as if it is killed then you may be in your spiritual body unless you find a suitable host to inhabit.

**Warding- **This is basically protecting an object or other from being infiltrated. I can protect homes against fires, attacks etc. Warders are possibly the most asked for people. Warding things makes them impenetrable from outside forces and many Wizarding Families use Wards to protect their homes and family Heirlooms.

**Physical Education**- This subject is required by all students to partake in, it is basically keeping your body fit so you won't get tired easily when in a duel because most time, lack of Physical Exercise may cause death. All students are required to have a toned Physique so that their learning is not limited as Most Professors do not accept unfit students in most classes.

**Healing Magic**- All Students are required to take Healing course in school as the school's MediWizard will more likely than most deny you entrance. Students need to be able to heal themselves and if you are badly hurt then the MediWizard will heal you but for other injuries you are required to do yourself as help from other students is not permitted.

**Herbology**- This subject is also required for all students to partake in as this is a subset under Healing Magic. For most injuries, Magical or Non-Magical plants are needed and this is where Herbology is needed. In most cases a person might stumble upon an extremely rare plant or a dangerous plant and they could either remove the plant wrongly which makes the plant useless to use or may end up dead. Herbology is needed to help you properly identify plants and their properties for further use.

**Potions**- Without ingredients there is no potion, Without Herbology there are no plants and this is the reason why Potions and Herbology are so closely tied together because while Potions need Herbology to be able to work, Herbology is free and has no restrictions. Potions are used are Weapons or Medical Treatment.

**Musical Magic**- This is basically using Musical Instruments to cast Magic, although it has its disadvantages, When choosing which instruments is more in tune with you, it may be something large like a piano which is too big and heavy to put into battle therefore the person has to choose an alternative instrument which will not work as well as the piano or they could find a Music Master to craft them an instrument which would be better than the piano but as it is, Music Masters are hard to come by and those of which you may know often rejects the person's request.

**Art Magic**- This is basically where the user is equipped with a Magical Drawing Pad and they focus their Magic towards the tip of their finger to use as a paint brush and they can sketch anything, i.e a Dragon,the user can sketch an item and sign their initials at the bottom of the page and their creation comes to life and becomes a living being, if the user wishes, they can add special talents to their creation, i.e, a power ball, even if their creation would not normal have these attributes, they would still be able to use them but a minor disadvantage is that the special talents can only be added by someone who is powerful, Magic wise.

**Elemental Magic**- This is where the user is able to control Earth, Water, Air and Fire Magic, although, a person may not be able to use all four powers unless they would become very strong in the future, if someone is able to control all then they are known as Elemental Mages and have a high standing is is an honor to be able to control all four and if you abuse these Magicks then your Magic will be forfeited.

**Battle Magic**- This is basically fighting using Magic intend to harm. This is said to be the best form of fighting Magic as it eliminates the weakness of long range attacks as It can do both long and short range attacks. Sudoku advises students to take this course but it is not required.

**Vocal Magic**- Basically using your voice to cast Magic, whether be it over Broadcasts etc, it will always work, you may be in a different country and send a video to someone in another country with you performing Vocal Magic and it will still be effective.

**Necromancy**- This subject is purely Grey, yes I know you may think it as Dark Magic but over the years, Its been forgotten that Necromancy can be used to bring back loved ones and raise Un-dead armies and because of those, it was labelled as the Grey Arts as It could be used as Good. Unlike Mages, Necromancers are Highly Sort after and are practically Treasured. Necromancers have a Higher Social Standing than Elementals because they lose more than gain when becoming a Necromancer. To even be a Necromancer today shows how powerful you are to pass its Test.

**Metamorphogus**- This is basically changing one's physical appearance to match one's need at will. It has since been wrongly assumed that this ability is only inherited and we here at Sudoku Academy can prove that theory wrong. Of course British Wizards and Witches may think of it has hereditary, but as I said before, they are barely Above Average in power to begin with so they have no hope of even succeeding in this subject. The only British Wizard to ever unlock this talent is Lord Voldemort which for example is his Serpentine features and Very Tall stature. Everyone at Sudoku Academy are Metamorphogus' and because of this, we all use alternative appearances. No one ever stays the way they came in First year. By Second year, you should have already Mastered this skill and it is Required of you to change your appearance and keep it for the rest of your Education.

**Note that Students graduate from Sudoku Academy at Age Twenty-One.**

**I ask that you may consider my offer Mr. Potter as this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. I normally do not accept British Wizards as they are too weak minded and are barely above average in power but I have a feeling that you on the other hand is a different case.**

**If you accept this offer then loudly say the words 'Puzzle for me' and I will personally appear before you to help you with your supplies and explain to you stuff that you should have already known and to answer your questions. **

**Yours Cordially,**

**Lord Hadrian Altair Gaunt.**

Harry had to whistle at the contents of the letter and then let out a soft snort.

"This choice isn't even that hard, obviously I will go to Sudoku. Nothing but the best for me."

He chuckled then said the words required and before him stood a tall imposing figure looking down at him with a warm smile on his face.

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that," he murmured.

* * *

**Sorry for the crap ending but please Review. It will be much appreciated.**


	2. Applaud for the Muggles

**Applaud for the Muggles**

**Author's Note:** So, some of you may notice the two Flashbacks and may be confused as to why I put them there, But Kelly Gaunt needed to come into the Story quickly cause he's also part of the Main Character though slightly less than Hadrian but needed all the same. I would have written longer but I wanted to see the reaction of you guys. Please Please Review and Favorite and Follow. It would mean so much to be to see people interested in my amateur story

**Summary:** Dumbledore gets whats coming to him and Harry leaves. Kelly enters and so does Sudoku.

* * *

Harry stared at the Tall imposing figure who returned his stare before he offered his hand to him. "Hello Mr. Potter, My name is Lord Hadrian Altair Gaunt and I am the Headmaster of Sudoku Academy, pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Harry looked at him in suspicion before shrugging and accepting the man's hand which he used as leverage to pull himself up.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Gaunt," He said politely. What did you expect? The man excluded far more power than Harry was able and you expect him to be disrespectful? Add that to the FACT that he was Headmaster of an elite school and his mind practically screamed at him to not be disrespectful. He had a feeling that it wouldn't work in his favor and one thing he wasn't and that was an idiot.

The man smiled at him. "You may call me Hadrian, Mr. Potter. I am sure that by the end of this day, some interesting things will be revealed, so I believe it best to get friendly now."

Harry narrowed his eyes at the mind and his brain instantly made a connection between himself and the man and his eyes sparkled before he replied, "Well then, Hadrian, I ask that you call me Harry as well." A smirk quickly adorned his features which was also returned by the man.

"Very well, Harry. I assume that you may be living with your Non-Magical Guardians, therefore I believe that I may have to have a word with them," Hadrian announced.

"I doubt you would need their permission, but be my guest," he drawled before indicating for the man to follow him outside and into the backyard.

While Harry was leading him towards his Muggle Guardians, Hadrian was observing him.

The boy was on the thin side but not dangerously so and his hair resembled a bird's nest and he mentally grimaced, there would be lots of work done for this boy when, not if he had his way. The glasses would also be gone along with the rags he was wearing and last but not least, all those restrictions of his Magic would also be gone.

Hadrian mentally rolled his eyes, did Dumbledore really think that everyone could have Purely Light Magic? He was a fool along with those other British idiots. Britain was filled with too much Bigots and restrictions, it was a wonder that they were able to produce Tom Riddle and Harry Potter. Add to the fact that they still believed in those blasted Prophecies, didn't the idiots realize that if they were to talk to a real Seer then they would reveal that prophecies are only born through manipulation. The only thing that comes close to that are Future premonitions.

He really needed to get this boy out of this dump of a place. No self-respecting Wizard would leave a Magical child with Muggles, it was entirely absurd and he didn't have time to uncover Dumbledore's machinations, instead, he was going undo every last one of them when him and Harry leave the country.

It was no use going to their disgusting bank with those creatures. While he was not prejudice against Magical Creatures, those British Goblins would simply beg for him to kill them if he ever walked into their Bank. Whatever inheritances that Harry may have will come straight to him where they are going, no need to go to that Bank with those cowardly creatures.

"Hadrian?"

Harry's voice brought him out of his thinking and he raised an eyebrow in question and he noticed that they were in a garden already.

"We're here. Petunia, Vernon and Dudley are right over there."

The boy pointed towards an Oak tree where a table and chairs was set up and was filled with two rather large males and a very thin woman with a long neck.

"Muggles sure are getting uglier every day," he thought.

He nodded towards Harry who smirked before walking away. He then looked over where the Muggles who had still not see him were and began walking towards them, as he got closer, he noticed that a large boy had his face in an entire pie while his parents looked on and smiled at him and making some compliments to him and his lips curled in disgust.

Standing behind the fat man, he cleared his throat and gained their attention instantly. The large boy looked up at him, his face covered in pie and squeaked. The woman looked at him then looked around as if waiting for cameras to pop up and take pictures while the fat man turned around in confusion before his face gained an interesting purple color.

"You're one of those other freaks aren't you? Just like that boy. What do you want? I don't want any of you freaks around us normal people," Vernon said tightly, hands clenched into fists and teeth grinding together harshly to stop himself from shouting.

Hadrian simply raised an eyebrow before replying, "My name is Lord Hadrian Altair Gaunt and I am the Headmaster of Sudoku Academy. I have come to collect one Harry James Potter from your place of residence. I would appreciate it if you would let me go about my task or I will be forced to eliminate you and you should realize that those British Wizards would not know of your little accident unless I want them to so I suggest you thread carefully when speaking to me. Do not observe my person for those foolish Wands the British and French seem to like so much. You should also know that I am much more vicious and Powerful than Albus Dumbledore. If you wish to report my appearance here then so be it but I advise you to speak to me respectfully as I am your better or your family will become the missing link."

With every word he spoke, Vernon's face grew purple before it lost all color when he mentioned that he was much more powerful than Dumbledore. He had to scoff of the thought of Dumbledore. That old man wasn't even as powerful as a Second year Sudoku Student much less him. The idea in itself was entirely absurd.

"Well, Lord Gaunt. My name is Vernon Dursley and this is my beautiful wife Petunia and our little tyke Dudley," Vernon spoke angrily.

Hadrian sneered at his forced respectfulness and inwardly rolled his eyes. "Although it is most certainly not a pleasure to meet you Mr. Dursley. Now that I have told you of my business here, I will be taking Mr. Potter with me and you will not see him again unless he wants to kill you when he finishes school because I should warn you early, all students who enter and graduate from Sudoku Academy will adapt a very large hate against all Non-Magical Entities and you Muggles are at the top of the food chain. You may be all to destroy Hogwarts with your bombs and missiles but try that on Sudoku then you would all be wiped out, every last one of you and I should tell you that we would have fun doing it," he hissed, a dangerous glint in his eyes which immediately cowed the Dursley family.

Vernon shakily nodded before replying, "Go on then. Take the boy and leave."

Hadrian smirked then turned around only to see Harry looking at him in respect and hunger.

"You're sure are cool when you're basically threatening people. I like that. Let's blow this Popsicle stand, I don't have anything here at all," Harry said with a shrug.

"Mr. Dursley. If Dumbledore comes here looking for Harry, simply tell him that Lord Hadrian had already taken him away. Good day then," he said while looking at Vernon who nodded quickly.

"Simply take hold of my hand Harry," Hadrian instructed.

Harry looked at him in suspicion but took his hand all the same. If he had wanted to kill him then he could've done so all long since he was more Harry himself.

Before he knew it, they moved in some sort of black mist and suddenly they were standing in front a creaky old house which was practically crawling in vines and had so many broken windows and boards that Harry thought that it was ready to break down at any moment.

"I would like to welcome you to Sudoku's Central Market, you could say that it is a much better version of Diagon Alley but with less restrictions. All Magicks are used here, for example, Light, Dark, Grey and more and there are no restrictions. Though, I should warn you that duels happen a lot as the only way to legally kill someone here is to challenge them to a duel which they can either accept or deny of their own free will," Hadrian explained while pointing to the shack.

Harry didn't even question the man when he said that the old shack was an entire market because, well…Magic, duh. If Magic can make people cast spells and stuff then it sure as hell can hide an entire Alley; He wasn't stupid, he could also see the powerful Magic surrounding the place, so he wasn't about to question Hadrian about it like some ignorant idiot. He had already seen Magic being performed at Diagon Alley and he wasn't about to act like normal Eleven year olds by asking stupid questions to stupid stuff that they should have already known or realize.

He looked at Hadrian at the corner of his eye and he could see the smile on the man's face and he blushed slightly before squeaking softly when he heard Hadrian chuckle before fondly ruffling his hair.

"Now that I realize you won't ask those unnecessary and annoying questions, let's get moving," Hadrian said before taking his hand in his and leading him towards the shack.

Harry smirked before allowing himself to be pulled alongside Hadrian who by now had his hand upon the door of the shack ready to push it open.

"When we enter this Alley, don't hide behind any sort of masks, if you do that, then people won't help you if you do. No matter how powerful you are, never behave as if you're above anyone here or else they will get rid of you. What you may not know is that Sudoku is also the largest Magical Community Worldwide and we pride ourselves on never having a Dark Lord in history and everyone will make sure that it doesn't happen, so if I were you, I would not be disrespectful and people will treat you as you want to be treated. Even I follow this rules and in response, people respect me and I wish to keep it that way, okay?" Hadrian asked seriously.

Harry bit his lip and nodded before answering, "I understand, Hadrian."

Hadrian smiled before pushing open the door to the shack. What did you expect? Some sort of powerful Magical Display? Well sorry to burst your excitement bubble but not everything requires a large display of Magic just to introduce something new.

He held Harry's hand tightly and lead him into the room where Magic immediately washed over them and softly caressing their minds. What people don't realize is that the reason why Sudoku remains in peace so much is because once you enter this shack, all your motives are laid out so that the room could inspect if you're a threat to everyone or not. No matter how much you try to hide it, it will still be uncovered.

Hadrian smiled when the room accepted Harry and allowed him to see the Exit door straight ahead.

That's another thing about the room that he loved. If the person was trustworthy then the room would allow the other person who frequented or is also trustworthy to see if the person can see the door because if you're not trustworthy then the person would also see but the untrustworthy person would lose their Magic and be banished with a memory charm in place so that they wouldn't remember anything at all about Magic.

Looking at Harry softly, he picked up speed and practically ran towards the exit with Harry right behind him, ready to open the door to a New Life.

* * *

**Hogwarts Castle, Dumbledore's office**

Albus Dumbledore sat on his chair behind his desk thinking about Harry Potter who he had left with the Dursley family. He knew about their hatred to all things Magic and whatnot but he chose to ignore that in favor of someone not Magical taking care of Harry. The boy didn't need to get drowned in all the fame and live a lavish life. He need to be able to do things himself and to put people's needs before his own.

Oh Dumbledore knew that the war wouldn't end without the death of both Harry and Tom and people would be in danger if Harry was independent and put his needs before others. The boy needed to be broken and selfless and what better way for that to happen without the Dursleys' help.

He was paying the Dursleys' using Harry's own money from the vault he was given as the boy's Magical Guardian and he would make sure that the boy remained oblivious of them.

Yes, he realized that manipulating someone's life isn't good but what is one person's life to an entire Wizarding Community? Nothing, that's right, nothing at all. He was sure that if anyone was in his position, then they would do the same thing.

Of course Dumbledore didn't really realize how right he was about that statement. British Wizards and Witches are absolute cowards and wouldn't be guilty about killing a young boy to gain what they want.

Right now, he was about to ask Hagrid to go and collect Harry and to filter a couple stuff and make sure the boy didn't end up in Slytherin House. They would corrupt the boy if they he ever went there. He had just finished a meeting with Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, both of which would be paid to be Harry's friends. The three would get on well enough with their different but compatible personalities.

I mean why wouldn't it work out? Harry, a Half-Blood, Ronald, a Pureblood and Hermione, a Mud-Muggle-born. The three of them would get on well enough.

As he was about to call Hagrid, an alarm went off in his office and he jumped to his feet to see which one it was. His face lost all color when he realized that it was the trinket that told him that Harry and left the country. He was not a fool to put a charm on the boy to tell him whenever the boy left the house, then the alarm would be sounding quite a lot.

Gathering his wand off his desk, he apparitied inside Number four and summoned the Dursleys' to him when he didn't see them.

"Mr. Dursley, would you mind telling me where young Mr. Potter is?" He asked jovially, a kind smile on his face.

Vernon glared at him before a smirk came over his face and Dumbledore had the feeling that he wasn't about to like whatever the large man had to say.

"A man by the name of Lord Hadrian collected him and told me to tell you that the boy would not be going to Hogwarts. If I were you old man, I'd leave that man alone, he is much more powerful then you'll ever be and I've had enough of his presence for one day, so please leave my home before I make you leave," Vernon growled, his fists balling slightly.

Dumbledore sputtered before replying, "Do not talk to me like that, Mr. Dursley. I would make you remember just who is in charge her."

With that said, he was about to raise his wand when someone collided with his arm causing him to hiss in pain and drop the wand. He looked up to see Vernon with a baseball bat in his hand which slammed into his head as soon as he looked up and slammed him to the floor next to his wand.

He watched as the man was about to hit him once more and he grabbed his wand and apparitied out of the house and back to Hogwarts.

He cursed himself for allowing Muggles to get the better of him but when he remembered what the man said, he paled. If Harry was in Lord Hadrian's grasp then he wouldn't see the boy again that was for sure. Sudoku was the most peaceful yet dangerous place ever and if you were to even get in somehow, you would be killed before you could observe anything. He doubted that Harry would be willing to help them anymore. Sudoku was known for the hate of all Muggles and Muggle-borns and even if Lily was a Muggle-born, they would find a way to get rid of that part of Harry and replace with another.

He knew this all because Lord Hadrian himself told him once, a very long time ago. The man told him that someone like himself would barely change even if they went through the procedure. Lord Hadrian is older than him and he doubted he would live if he ever tried to kill the man or challenge him in a duel.

Right now, he had to get to the Hospital Wing as all the bones in his right hand were shattered and his head was bleeding as he knew he would lose consciousness and bleed out soon, so he immediately hurried to the Wing, all thoughts forgotten in his haste.

* * *

**Earlier before Hadrian took Harry**

**Sudoku Academy, Sudoku**

"Are you sure about this, Hadrian?" a male voice asked unsure.

"I am sure, baby. I have never been surer in my entire life than when I married you," Hadrian answered with a sappy smile on his face.

"Oh stop that, Hadrian. You make me blush," the same voice stuttered.

"I love you, Kelly. I really do," Hadrian replied.

The man, Kelly giggled and gave Hadrian a peck on the lips.

"If you're that sure then I guess that you should go then. I'll watch over the school while you're gone."

"This is why we're so perfect for each other, love," Hadrian hissed softly while kissing Kelly's neck.

"Hmm. You better not start with that Hissing, Hadrian. Go do your job then you make have me after," Kelly said, a teasing tone in his voice.

"Very well, my love," with that said, Hadrian bowed mockingly at his husband before disappearing.

Kelly giggled at his husband's dramatic disappearance before going to work quickly. It wasn't easy running a school by yourself, that's why both Hadrian and he ran it themselves.

* * *

**A/N:** Please Review and Favorite and Follow. I'll keep updating cause its only ten chapters and as I go on, the chapters will be longer.


End file.
